Scar Darling!
'Scar Darling! '''is the 37th episode of Season 21. Summary It's Scarlet's first day in the Pridelands and meeting the Lion Guard, but while exploring Scar's grave at the volcano, his spirit somehow possesses her and unless Kion and the Lion Guard help the Star Darlings and the Disney Junior Club, Scar will possess her body forever! Plot The episode begins at Scarlet and Leona's dorm room where Scarlet is selecting her new Wishling outfit for her first trip to the Pridelands. She chose a tank top, cool-looking hiking boots, safari shorts, and a safari hat, and she was ready for the trip! After arriving at the Wishworld Surveillance Deck, Scarlet got her backpack and rode her shooting star down to Wishworld and then, landed on the Pridelands. Scarlet bent down to pick up her star, fold it before putting it in her pocket, and looking around the grassy area around her as she walked to a giant rock called Pride Rock. Luckily, Connor told her a lot about the Pridelands so Scarlet might know the locations of the place very well. Suddenly, a cheetah ran passed Scarlet and she almost dropped her Star Zap! The cheetah, named Fuli, saw Scarlet and apologizes for running passed her as Scarlet was freaked out at first, but then, settled down. She really thought that no Wishling animals on Wishworld would talk, but in the Pridelands, there are a lot of talking animals around here. After introducing herself, Scarlet dusted her safari shorts and asked Fuli if there are any animals around she can introduce her to. Fuli says yes and she leads Scarlet to the Grasslands where they will meet the Lion Guard. As they made it to the Grasslands, Kion, Besthe, Bunga, and Ono were relaxing when they see Fuli with another human. Getting up, Kion asks Fuli who her new friend is as Fuli introduced Scarlet to each member of the Lion Guard and Scarlet was glad to have meet them all. Then, Besthe comes up with an idea! Maybe Fuli can't be Scarlet's only tour guide, but maybe her friends can help her! So, after agreeing with Besthe, the Lion Guard leads Scarlet around the Pridelands and introduced her to the rest of the animals that live around the Pridelands. Just as Scarlet's tour around the Pridelands was getting even more exciting, Scarlet turned to a black volcano spewing lava and erupting black smoke in the sky. When Scarlet asked what that place was, Kion replies to Scarlet that that place with the volcano is the Outlands, home of the hyenas, and the bad lions, the Outsiders! Scarlet decides to visit that place, but Bunga says that they can't, and Ono adds that it's too dangerous for humans to explore there, but Scarlet doesn't seem to care as she made her way into the Outlands before the Lion Guard could stop her as she went too far into the land. They then decide to follow Scarlet. As she entered the Outlands, Scarlet checked out the dark colors and sights and was very interested at what she saw. There were dark colors, shady shadows, and the temperature... it was so hot! As Scarlet reached the end, she finds a pool full of lava and a cobra. Scarlet was fascinated by the snake so she decides to touch it but when the snake woke up, he snaps at her and asks what she was doing in the Outlands! Startled, Scarlet apologizes as she introduced herself and the snake introduces himself as Ushari. Suddenly, Scar appears when he overheard what was going on and asks Ushari what and why a human is exploring the Outlands. Surprised and amazed, Scarlet reaches her hand out to Scar to touch him but Ushari tells her to back off as Scar tells him to settle down as he has a plan for the Star Darling. Eyeing at Scarlet, Scar left the pool of lava and his spirit rushed towards Scarlet's body, possessing her! After Scar was in Scarlet's body, Ushari asks Scar if that was him just as Scar in Scarlet's body turned to him and gave the snake a sneer. Scar was now, a Star Darling, or as he likes to call himself, a Scar Darling! Back in Starland, Scar (in Scarlet's body) snuck back to Scarlet and Leona's room, only to find Leona stopping Scarlet. Leona greets Scarlet but with Scar possessing Scarlet's body, Scarlet only replied with a snarl and storms off as Leona said how Scarlet was rude to her as she left to the Celestial Cafe. When Scar arrived in the room, he looked around at Leona's side of the room while checking out Scarlet's side of the room. He found some unusual things: a skateboard railing, a skateboard, a drum set, and even some drumsticks. Scar controlled Scarlet's body as he made her pick up the drumsticks so he can examine them just when Leona's voice got his/her attention and Scarlet's eyes glowed green with annoyance. As Leona came inside, she appeared with a tray of food. Powers that Kwazii uses * Levitation * Magic Cage * Magic Rope * Enchanted Fire * Water Pulse * Ghost Banishment (to send Scar out of Scarlet’s body) * Geokinesis * Mega Whirlpool * Bubble Blast * Marine Arms Villain Motives * Scar: To control Scarlet’s body Trivia * The Star Darlings travel in the Pridelands for the first time. * Scar possesses someone's body for the first time. * This episode is also known as Scar-let!. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 21 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on the Lion Guard Category:Episodes focusing on Kion Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Fuli Category:Episodes focusing on Bunga Category:Episodes focusing on Ono Category:Episodes focusing on Besthe Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Scar Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes focusing on Scarlet Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Mystery Category:Magic Category:Specials Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes focusing on Leona Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on Ushari Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes that need images